


Jurassic World

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hank is smitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Hank is a genetic scientist who is smitten by Alex the raptor handler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this anonymous request:
> 
> This is going to sound dumb but it's a Au I love dearly cause i'm a nerd. Jurassic World au where Alex is a raptor handler and Hank is a genetic scientist. Alex is in the stage of rasing the new borns so he is carrying around 3 tiny raptors and playing mom role.

Hank rubbed tiredly at his eyes and checked his watch. It was a little past midnight but he didn’t dare take his eyes off of the incubator in front of him. He did his calculations right, the eggs should hatch today and the new raptors will be ready for the trainer.

The thought of the trainer made Hank smile. He was a chill guy, not the nicest to Hank, but that didn’t stop him from forming a tiny crush on the blond. He wondered if he worked as late as Hank, wondered if he was still here. He didn’t see him leave, so Hank decided to go snooping.He checked the vitals of the incubator once more and watched it for about a minute to see if any activity would happen, then left his lab with a sigh. 

The trainer had his own office, as he was great at what he did, and Hank knocked on it a couple of times before entering. He didn’t see the gorgeous man at all, but he noticed his computer was still on and his face was on the monitor. Hank slowly approached his desk and sat down, pressing play on the video. 

“Alex here,” he said as he adjusted the video camera to show his face more and looked up at the webcam, making Hank’s heart flutter as it looked like he was looking right at him. “I am with Mira,” he smiled at the sound of her name, “she’s displaying interest, concern, she’s remarkable.” Hank watched as the video switched over to the raptors, showing a blue raptor who responded immediately to Alex’s commands. “This one is Lana,” the camera shifted and focused on a raptor with hints of red in her scales. “She’s a bit feisty,” he chuckled as he fed her a treat and she nipped at his finger. “These two are joined at the hip,” his camera went over to a gray and brown raptor. “Hana and Nina cannot get enough of each other.”

Hank watched with amazement as Alex had these raptors do all sorts of things for him, it was truly fascinating. “What do you think you’re doing?” Hank jumped out of the chair and turned around to see Alex was standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I-I-I was looking for…,” he quickly glanced around the room and grabbed the stapler off of his desk. “This! My stapler ran out of staples and since your office is so close to my lab, I figured that I could just borrow yours temporarily,” he stumbled and gave an awkward smile to Alex’s disbelieving look. 

“And my computer just happened to start playing my video diary?”

Hank’s smile faltered and he knew he was busted. “You’re very good with them,” he complimented, “they’ve seemed to imprinted on you, I’ve never seen anything like it before with-

“Dinosaurs,” Alex finished and he nodded. “I honestly didn’t think it was possible either, but it happens.” He walked over to Hank, who stared up at him since Alex was a couple inches shorter, and looked him over. “That’s not in their original DNA, is it?” Hank shook his head and swallowed down the flusteredness he felt at their proximity.

“It’s natural for animals to imprint, and I’m sure some dinosaurs used to imprint before they went extinct, but with you being with them all the time, I’m sure it only natural for them to imprint on you as well.” Hank wanted to curse at himself, he always started to ramble when he was nervous. “Also the mere exposure effect comes into play, especially when they’re just born-my eggs!”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “What?”

“My eggs can hatch any day now! If you’ll excuse me,” he brushed past Alex who quickly caught his arm, sending sparks up Hank’s skin.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that you broke into my office?” Alex cocked an eyebrow and Hank released himself from his grip.

“I wasn’t breaking in, I just wanted to borrow your stapler!” He waved the object in the air before breezing out of Alex’s office and back into his lab. He set the stapler down nearby and resumed his seat across from his incubator and watched it closely. 

As he waited for the eggs in front of him to hatch, Hank’s mind started to trail. He thought about his encounter with Alex, how close they were at one point in their conversation. Alex was ridiculously cute but the likelihood of Alex liking him back, according to Hank, was slim. Not only did he rarely see Alex, but he’s pretty sure his company annoys him, and Alex may not be attracted to Hank either.

Sighing, he rested his head against his arms, his eyelids starting to get heavy. The eggs started to multiply in his eyes as his eyes slowly started to close. He let out a yawn and told himself he’d sleep for one hour. Hank meant to set an alarm on his watch to wake him up, but as soon as his eyes closed once, he was out. 

-  
A beeping sound stirred Hank out of his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes to see it was the incubator alerting him that one of the eggs was cracking.

Hank perked up immediately and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He watched as the nearest egg started to open up slowly, a tiny claw starting to make its way out of the shell. Hank looked at the other eggs to see they still weren’t ready to hatch yet. 

The shell of the egg started to crack even more and soon enough, a silver looking raptor emerged from the shell and let out a small chirp. Hank smiled and quickly and carefully got the raptor out of the incubator and held him in his hand. “Hey there,” he lightly stroked his scales, “welcome to the world little guy.” The raptor let out another chirp and Hank’s immediate thought was to go show Alex. He was the raptor trainer after all and it was only appropriate that he showed him too, right?

He checked his watch to see it was nine in the morning, Hank slept longer than he realized, and he knew Alex was here. He held onto the raptor tightly as he walked across the hall to Alex’s office. He noticed the door was open and his office was empty. Maybe his training started sooner than Hank thought.

Hank made his way outside to the yard, stopping behind the gate when he saw Alex with the raptors. “Alright girls, bring it in,” he called out to them and used a clicker in his hand to get them to all gather. “It’s treat time,” the raptors chirped and Alex smiled, looking over to the gate and making eye contact with Hank who quickly looked away. “Following me again?” Alex teased as he grabbed the bucket hanging nearby and rested his arms against the fence, still looking at Hank.

“I have a new addition,” he revealed the raptor to Alex who immediately dropped the bucket he was holding, making the raptors start to eat the contents. “It’s a boy,” he handed him over to Alex, who looked at the raptor sweetly. 

“When was he born?” Alex stroked the tiny raptor who chirped at him as well. “He’s so tiny,” he cooed and Hank smiled at how taken Alex already was.

“This morning, I didn’t get a chance to check up on him though. Still need to weigh him, feed him, put him in a safe environment till he’s a little bigger.” Alex nodded in agreement, but didn’t give the raptor back. 

Alex looked over at Hank. “Name him yet?” Hank shook his head. “How about Havok?”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Havok? You want to name him that?”

Alex smirked. “Why not? I think this little guy could cause a lot of havoc some day,” he handed Havok back to Hank, their hands brushing up against each other. “Do you have a better name?” Hank shook his head, too focused on Alex’s face to form any words. 

“Havok it is,” he choked out and Alex smiled at him, making Hank’s heart flutter. A smile just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but it’s here now!!! Enjoy!!!

Hank was dozing in and out of sleep at this point, waiting for Havok to tire himself out so Hank could put him in the tiny bed he made for him. The tiny bed was just a large cardboard box stuffed with a blanket. He always put baby raptors in one of those, he didn’t want them to be scared if they went into a large glass holding cell like they do when they get older. 

Havok was still the first born out of the four raptor eggs. The other three were surely taking their time hatching. Havok chirped at Hank, who scooped him up and held him in his palm. “It’s time for bed, little guy. You can play more tomorrow.” Havok tilted his tiny head to the side and then perked up once more, chirping happily. Hank sighed.

“I’ll watch him if you need.” Hank jumped and whipped around to see Alex was standing in the doorway, a sly smirk on that gorgeous face of his. Hank’s mouth fell open and he tried to say something, but no words came out. Alex sauntered over to him, taking Havok out of his hands, their fingers brushing together in the process, and sitting down on the floor with him to resume playing. “What?”

Hank blushed as he realized he’d been staring down at Alex with his jaw slacked open. “N-nothing,” he mumbled quickly and turned his attention back to his incubator. Alex’s presence would surely keep him awake now, even though it was almost midnight. “Where are your raptors?”

“All asleep,” Alex replied smoothly. Hank looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Alex was looking right at him while Havok chirped at them both. “This little guy won’t be down for at least another hour or so if he just runs around,” he picked Havok up and carried him over to the small bed by Hank’s feet. “I found music soothes them.” Alex placed Havok inside his bed where he continued to chirp while Alex pulled out his phone and started to play some classical music. “He’ll be asleep in no time.”

Hank nodded and kept his eyes locked on the incubator, feeling them starting to get tired again. “Thanks for the help,” he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He needed to stay awake.

“Don’t mention it,” Alex pulled up a chair and sat down next to. “How long till these ones are gonna hatch?”

Hank shrugged, trying to not look at Alex as much as possible. He really wanted to, but they were very close to each other and Hank didn’t want to make a fool of himself. “They should be any day now. It’s just a matter of time.”

“This batch is going to be all boys, I can tell.”

Hank let out a small laugh and finally looked over at Alex, cocking an eyebrow. “Oh really? How can you tell?”

“These eggs are more cream while the female eggs are more white. Females also tend to be early hatchers while males are late bloomers.” Alex pointed at the egg in the middle. “That one is going to come next.”

Hank was, well he was impressed. He didn’t know that and he’s been studying raptors for _years_. “How-how do you know that?”

“I work with raptors every day,” he chuckled and Hank found himself swooning over the sound of Alex’s laugh, “I know some science stuff.” He pointed at the egg in the far right. “That egg’s the biggest, he’ll be named Beast.”

“Beast,” Hank repeated and looked at the larger egg. “You think he’ll be a beast?”

“He might be size wise, but maybe not personality wise. Could be a real sweetheart.” Alex leaned back in the plastic folding chair, looking over at Hank with a smile. “You can name the next two, if you want.” Alex’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and Hank lost all his train of thought. “Hank? Are you alright?”

Hank snapped himself back to reality and nodded, really focusing his attention back on the incubator. “Yeah, I’m just tired.” Which was true, but he was also fascinated by Alex’s lips and wanted to know what it’d be like to kiss him. 

“You should get some sleep,” Alex said a bit disappointedly? Hank couldn’t tell but he may just be too tired to understand anything. 

Hank shook his head. “Can’t, I have to stay up and watch the eggs.” 

“Hank, they’re not going anywhere and if one hatches while you’re asleep, nothing bad is going to happen,” Alex reminded him and stood up, stretching. “I’m going to head home, get some sleep. I think you should do the same.” Hank watched as Alex walked towards the lab doors. “Night Hank.”

“Night Alex.” Alex gave a small wave before heading out. Hank sighed and rested his head on his arms, Alex being the last thing on his mind before falling asleep.

-  
“Hank.” He heard his name but he didn’t dare open his eyes, still too tired. “Hank, wake up,” he knew the owner of the voice and he must still be dreaming since there was no way Alex would visit him. “I brought coffee and bagels.”

“S‘nice,” he mumbled sleepily and he heard Alex laugh. He was definitely dreaming. 

“Fine, guess I’ll just eat breakfast all by myself.” Hank heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and the smell of fresh coffee wafted into his senses. His stomach growled loudly and he slowly opened up his eyes, turning his head to see Alex was a couple feet away from him, happily munching on a bagel. “Morning.”

Hank quickly wiped at the drool trickling down his chin and gained his composure. “You brought me breakfast?”

“No, I brought _us_ breakfast,” he clarified with a smile and handed Hank a cup of coffee and a warm bagel. 

“Thanks.” Hank thought it was odd that Alex would bring him breakfast and eat it _with_ him, especially since Hank was convinced he didn’t reciprocate his feelings. 

He gladly finished off his bagel in about five bites and drank about half of his coffee, still watching the incubator. 

“You know, watching that thing like a hawk won’t make them come any faster.” Alex teased as he approached him from behind, sitting down next to him like the previous night. 

“I know,” Hank looked over at Havok who was still sound asleep in his crib. “He’ll be up soon,” he nodded towards the baby raptor. 

Alex nodded in agreement. “Mine will be up in about an hour. Mind if I hang with you for a bit?”

“Not at all. It might be kind of boring since there isn’t much to do around here.”

“I’m sure we can find something to do around here for an hour,” Alex scooted closer but before Hank could say anything, Havok chirped awake. 

Hank abruptly stood up and catered to the baby raptor. “I’m going to go feed him,” he quickly muttered before leaving the lab, confused.

Alex couldn’t possibly like him, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hank...oblivious per usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things will be revealed...

_Hank heard someone knock on his lab door, but he didn’t turn around to acknowledge them, too busy reading over his paperwork on the raptor DNA. “Come in,” he called out when the knocking was heard again._

_“I believe you have something of mine.” Hank knew that voice and he turned around to see Alex was standing in the doorway, arms crossed comfortably over his chest, a sly smirk on his face._

_Hank knitted his eyebrows together, not knowing what he had of his. “I do?”_

_Alex nodded and sauntered over to him, sinking down and resting his hands on Hank’s knees, running them up and down his thighs. “I think you know.”_

Hank’s eyes snapped open and he cannot believe he fell asleep _again_. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was now three in the morning and he didn’t get any sleep the night before. He most certainly will not be going back to sleep any time soon, especially after having a near sex dream about Alex. Thankfully, Alex went home a few hours earlier so Hank didn’t have to worry about encountering him after his dream.

His eyes landed on the incubator, seeing the largest of the eggs, and the one to the right of it, were starting to crack open. Hank immediately woke up then, excitement starting to rise in him. “Your brother’s are coming,” he whispered to Havok, who was sound asleep in his bed. 

The largest one hatched first, revealing a navy looking raptor, looking larger than normal in size. No wonder Alex named him Beast. 

The one next to that came out a second later, cracking out of his shell, appearing as bright as an orange, starting to chirp immediately. Hank smiled as he thought of a name for this loud little guy. “How about we call you Banshee?” He opened the incubator and picked up Beast and Banshee and placed them in the bed with Havok. Beast immediately went to Havok’s side, cuddling up next to him. Banshee on the other hand was still wide awake, chirping loudly. 

Hank smiled at the three babies and looked over at the incubator, monitoring the last egg. He felt a little nervous as to why the egg was taking much longer to hatch than the others, he hoped that he would be okay. He got up to make himself some coffee since he knew he would be up for awhile, especially if Banshee was still awake. 

He wandered the halls as he made his way to the break room, heading into the small room to see it was completely dark. Hank flicked on the lights and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard, starting to make himself some coffee.

Once he got his coffee and a small bag of chips, Hank made his way back to his lab, resuming his seat back in front of his incubator. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex’s stapler. Hank smiled as he picked it up in his hand, remembering the day fondly. It was the first time he ever truly interacted with Alex, got to know him. His smile started to falter and he put the staple down. Alex was only interested in the baby raptors, not Hank.

The incubator started beep, taking Hank out of his thoughts. His eyes went wide with excitement when the last egg started to crack, metallic colored scaly arms freeing themselves from the shell he was in. “Hey little guy,” Hank cooed as the raptor freed himself from the shell completely. He opened up the incubator and scooped up the raptor in his hands. “You’re so sweet,” he lifted the little raptor up a little more to get a better look at him. “I’m going to name you Darwin.” The raptor chirped happily, setting him down in the small bed with the rest of them. Hank knew most of his work would be a lot slower till the raptors were a little bit older, but he was very pleased by that. It gave him some time to relax and get some proper sleep.

-  
Despite the whole cup of coffee he drank, Hank still somehow fell asleep. When he woke up, he felt a little groggy and saw that all the raptors were still sound asleep. He smiled down at them and saw Alex’s stapler still out of the corner of his eye.

“Guess I should return this,” he sighed to himself and opened the stapler up to take out a couple of staples, just to make it look like he used it. As he opened it, however, the stapler looked...unordinary to say the least. For one thing, there was no staplers inside, it was completely empty, the only thing inside of it was a little chip. Hank took it out and examined, looking ever closer to see it was a recording device. Why would Alex have a recording device inside of a stapler?

Hank rolled his chair over to his computer and hooked up the device to his computer, having an audio screen pop up. He leaned back in his chair before pressing play.

_“The raptors, are you feeding them well?”_ Hank didn’t recognize the voice speaking, but they sounded cold and sinister.

_“Always,” Alex replied._

_“Are you feeding them what I gave you though? You know how important those treats are Alex, I’m sure you understand.”_ Hank felt his stomach turn at the mention of the treats; his gut was telling him something was off. _“We need those raptors.”_

_“What for?”_ Alex didn’t sound pleased at the mention of his raptors being used for god knows what.

The other voice laughed, sending chills down Hank’s spine. _“Why they’re the greatest weapon of them all._ Hank stopped the recording since he didn’t want to hear the rest. His eyes stung with tears as he went over to the baby raptors.

“I’m going to protect you guys, okay?”

“Bad timing?” Hank wheeled around to see Alex was now in the doorway of the lab, holding a brown bag and two styrofoam cups. He was smirking, per usual, but dropped the smile when he saw Hank’s expression. “Something wrong?”

“H-how could you?” Hank stood up and walked over to him, feeling anger starting to pool in his stomach. “I thought you were good! I trusted you! Hell, I-I even-forget it,” he shook his head at himself. “Just get the hell out of my lab.”

Alex stared back at him with disbelief and confusion, his eyes swimming with hurt. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Hank snarled. “You’re just going to let them harm innocent creatures? Turn them into something they’re not?”

“They want me to create their weapons but I don’t, alright?” Alex set down the contents he was holding and closed the lab door, leaning up against it. “They want me to train them and feed them a certain way but I don’t do it.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. “I cannot believe you’d think I would either.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Please Alex, don’t pin this on me. I didn’t do anything wrong, it’s _you_ who knew what was going on and didn’t tell me or anyone about it! You should’ve called the police!”

“If I did I wouldn’t be here! My life is on the line, Hank. If I just let alone told them no, do you think I’d be here right now?” Alex started to glare at him, grabbing one of the cups he brought and sipping from it angrily. 

Hank huffed and mocked his pose. “You’re not going anywhere near my raptors, got it?”

“They’re my raptors too!” Alex shouted back, setting down his cup and getting up in Hank’s face. “And you clearly didn’t listen to a single fucking word I just said because I _don’t_ follow their orders, got it? I am not turning my raptors into their damn weapons and I’m not going to do that to those baby ones either,” he brisked. 

Hank glared down at him, wanting to believe what he was saying. “So what do you do? Just pretend?”

“Yes!”

Hank gave a slow nod, his eyes still not leaving Alex. “Why did the park agree to this? Is there a way we can stop it?”

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, the guy that just wants them turned into weapons is apparently just a buyer, he wants to buy the whole park too. I don’t know who he is but he’s ridiculously wealthy.”

“How often does he come see you?”

Alex thought for a moment. “About once every couple of months.”

“Alright, that gives us enough time,” he stated.

“For what?”

“A plan.” Hank went over to his baby raptors, happy that they were all still asleep. “I’m not going to let anyone harm these little guys.” Alex came next to him, looking down at them as well. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that.” 

Alex shrugged. “It’s alright,” he placed his hand over Hank’s, getting his attention once more. “You know, while you were yelling at me, you said something that caught my attention,” he slowly started to smile and Hank felt his cheeks heat up. “Care to share?”

“No,” Hank replied as he leaned forward and gave Alex the chastest kiss on the lips before pulling away. “I may have feelings for you, or something like that, but it doesn’t matter.”

Alex let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “I may have feelings for you too,” he flashed that smirk again and kissed Hank lovingly on the lips. “Now let’s go save our babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Hank have a plan and exchanged a kiss!! Any thoughts on what the plan is and who is the mysterious buyer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very lovely anonymous on tumblr who sent me this request:
> 
> I love you very much and I highly encourage you to make a tumblr or something because I’d love to talk to you all the time!! Thank you so much again for this prompt!!!

Hank pulled up his bank records and sighed at the amount of money he had in his account. Sure it was enough to support him financially, but it wasn’t enough to buy out the park.

So maybe him and Alex didn’t have the _best_ plan, but they still had a plan. Sort of. They were working on it.

All Hank had to do was just monitor his raptors to make sure no one even got their hands on them, and took a sample of the supposed treats to discover they were filled with all kinds of growth hormones and enhancement drugs. A tiny amount of it would do all sorts of damage to a human, and Hank really didn’t want to find out what it would do to a raptor. 

Hank shook his thoughts away and looked over at the baby raptors still sound asleep as it was late in the night. “Alex and I will protect you, I promise.” Just as he was about to reach down and pet the raptors, he felt a cool cloth wrap around his nose and mouth.

“I’m sorry Hank,” Alex’s voice sounded like an echo in Hank’s ears as his thoughts became hazy and his vision started to go out, “I really am.” 

Then everything went black. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Alex, naming a raptor after him!! 
> 
> Will Hank and Alex’s relationship grow as the baby raptor does?


End file.
